


Sweet like cinnamon🍭

by NoFeelingLeft



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Anger, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Caring, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Illumi is there too, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Light Petting, Love, Love Confessions, Makeover, Makeup, Manga & Anime, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Sad, Sad and Happy, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tears, Teasing, Tenderness, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wholesome, Why Did I Write This?, hisoka does your makeup, hisoka is a beauty guru, i'm hisoka trash, reader is cute, very sweet, wholesome hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoFeelingLeft/pseuds/NoFeelingLeft
Summary: You and Hisoka are together, yet his flirty behaviour keeps making you doubt his feelings towards you. You often run off, but he's always there to show that he, indeed, loves you.(Wholesome oneshot of Hisoka x Reader, very self indulgent but very sweet indeed. Hisoka may be a little OOC)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Sweet like cinnamon🍭

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO ASHAMED i'm such Hisoka trash omg WHY DID I EVEN WRITE THIS- I needed to get this out of my sistem, mostly because i'm freaking in love with the idea of Hisoka's doing make-up to others. This is probably soooo bad since I never wrote for Hisoka, he's probably very OOC and this whole fic is very self indulgent but I NEEDED to write this. Please forgive me. Hisoka is so sweet in this but he's still Hisoka, so I tried to include some of his personality traits. Please note that I'm open to any sort of criticism, feedback is always more than appreciated and please excuse me in advance for any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language so some words or verbs may be incorrect! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot🌺

From: Hisoka❤ 01:40 a.m.

 _Love_ _~_ _♥_ _Where are you?_

From: Hisoka❤ 02:24 a.m.

 _Don’t be so mean, doll_ _♥_ _don’t ignore me_

From: Hisoka❤ 02:37 a.m.

 _Oh, I understand. You’re playing hard to get~ You know I love when you play games, you really know how to excite me, don’t you?_ _~_ _♡_

From: Hisoka❤ 02:58 a.m.

_We’re going back home in a bit~ Please, answer me when you see this_

From: Hisoka❤ 03:20 a.m.

_Doll, please. You’re making me worried_

_1 missed call from_ Hisoka❤03:34 a.m.

 _2 missed calls from_ Hisoka❤03:40 a.m.

 _3 missed calls from_ Hisoka❤03:46 a.m.

You glared at the screen of your vibrating phone through your tearing eyes, Hisoka was calling you again. You couldn’t believe the audacity of this man. Hadn’t he done enough for that night?

But let’s go back to a couple hours prior of his first text. You and Hisoka were quite a peculiar combo, he was quite a flamboyant and unconventional individual, intimidating yet flashy, conniving yet displaying quite a charming aura. Still today you had no idea why such a quirky character had entered your life, but he had and he wasn’t just a mere passanger on your daily life, he had become the man you loved, with all his oddities and his _akward_ tendencies. You were quite different from him, he oozed confidence from every toned muscle in his body, yet you were much more insecure than him. He had told you he loved how soft and precious you looked to him and how cute you were when you fidgeted under his piercing golden gaze or when you’d blush at his provocative words, it was something that made him want to tease you even more. Sometimes he said you were sweet like cinnamon to him. He found every side of your personality to be so enderaing and adorable, but he had also seen a great protential in your abilities and your fighting skills and that was the main reason he had taken an interest in you.

You were quite a bubbly individual like Gon and this shared common trait had made you both instantly click when you had befriended him during the hunter exam. With meeting Gon, also came getting to know Hisoka’s interest in his skills, which you found quite creepy at the beginning. And that was what you deemed Hisoka to be, a creepy but incredibly strong opponent you had met in your path to be an hunter. When he had met you, he had straight told you that you weren’t a match for him, but that he was interested in seeing how much you’d achieve and how much strong you would became. He wanted to fight you so badly, but only when the time would come. You had officially been featured to the list of his toys and as such, he couldn’t wait to break you.

Yet has time passed, he had found himself quite intrigued by you. You held such a strong gaze, yet your demeanour was so composed and lovable. He loved the duality of your nature and he loved seeing the determined look you would give him when he entered your field of vision. You were always so tense and alarmed when he approached you and he couldn’t help but _adore_ with every ounce of his spirit the fierceness of your eyes: he always told you your gaze would get him so _excited_ , gaining such a bright blush from you. It came to the point that you found Hisoka’s attention to be something you liked receiving and even if he was such a huge flirt, you agreeed to become his lover when he had asked you to finally be his.

Such an overwhelming personality, yet you had learned to enjoy even his more perverted side, because, yes, you got to see that _quite a lot_. Yet, from being scared of him, you became attracted to him and his strenght because he was really a terrific fighter. So much that more often that you had wished, you asked yourself if he really intended what he said. He had done everything he could to pursue you but in spite of that you always felt like he kept you around just because he pitied you, not because he held a real interest towards you. You had tried to tell him you felt as if he was making fun of you, but he always assured you that there was not any other significant other he would want, You were so funny to tease and he loved seeing your ludicrous reactions to his sensual taunting but this didn’t meant he didn’t felt anything for you. He admired your fighting spirit and he couldn’t wait for you to grow stronger and stronger even if he knew that he wouldn’t never hurt you if you were to confront him.

“You’re so silly, doll ♠ Why would I want another person when I have only eyes for you?” Or

“You know how much I adore you♡ Please, don’t ever doubt this”

He would say something like that and you would smile to him, yet the constant doubt of rejection would crawl into your mind, heightened from his blatant flirting with other people. You knew deep down that he was loyal to you but even if you knew this, you couldn’t help but being hurt from his libertine behaviour. He was driven, mainly, from the desire to fight strong opponents, you knew this, but with Hisoka the perspective of fighting someone was always laced with sexual energy. Sometimes he would openly flirt with the people he wished to fight even with you present. You knew that this was just his provocative nature, nevertheless you couldn’t help but feel dejected when his attention seemed to be focused so dearly to other subjects.

And this was had happened that night. You, Hisoka and his friend Illumi had gone out for a drink and as per usual, Hisoka’s interest had been captured by somebody he really wanted to fight. This time it was a really beautiful woman that seemed to be really captivated by him. And who wouldn’t, Hisoka was quite the catch.

“Love, wait for me here♣ I will be returning in a bit” He had told you, leaving at counter with Illumi. You watched his retreating back while he approached the woman he had thought could be a good opponent. You saw the interest in the woman’s eyes and you understood what she was thinking of him in that moment. She really thought he was there to hit on her, while the truth was that he was there to try to have some fun in fighting her outside the bar. You stared back at the reflection of your drink, feeling so sorrowful about the whole ordeal you would have to put up with again. The hungry looks that woman had given to Hisoka were still branded so deeply in your memory that you couldn’t help but look away from it all. it was nauseating for you and so inconsiderate of him to do this in front of you. You knew he didn’t did this out of spite or because he wanted to hurt you in purpose yet he had. Another time. You really felt like you would suffocate if you stayed there any longer.

“Illumi, I’m going out for a walk” You blurted abruptly, standing up from your seat and taking your coat.

“Don’t think he doesn’t care about you”

What? You thought Illumi would bid you goodbye, yet now he was staring at you with his eyes of choal. You sent him a puzzled look, to which he responded in strengthening his point.

“Hisoka. He does love you” he said simply, taking another sip of his cold drink.

“…Yes. I guess he does” You said, dismissing his eyes that now were poiting to another direction. It was his way to bid you goodbye, you noticed. He never had been a man of many words so him defending Hisoka’s feeling towards you was quite a start. Still, your uncertainty won over every other thought. Hisoka knew you were a really sensitive person and that this side of him really had you questioning the whole bond you two had created. You knew it wasn’t his fault, he was just built like that, always craving a confrontantion that would wire him. But sometimes it was just too much and you needed to get out before you could regret your actions.

While you were out, you kept walking with your head full of question and doubts. Did Hisoka really mean every word he said to you? Would he leave you if he found somebody stronger, smarter or more beautiful than you? Did he really love you?

So many questions had your mind spiraling in so many insecurities. You really felt as if Hisoka would choose another person if he had the chance. He didnt’t love you. He just kept you around to have a pet that would play with him. Your feelings didn’t matter in the slightest to him. This was everything you could think about and this process of thought had led you to shed some tears, while you walked in the chilly night, getting lost in your desperation.

What you didn’t know was that Hisoka had came back lamenting how foul that woman was and not strong at all as he had anticipated.

“Everything that lady was thinking about was getting me inside of her bed. Such a waste of time” He had said, disgusted, when coming back to the stool Illumi stayed at, now with his empty drink. When he had seen you weren’t there with the assassin, he inquired about your absence.

“She has gone for a walk. She seemed very upset” Illumi told him. Hisoka paled. You had gone off on you or own another time and you did this only when you were deeply upset with him. Oh damn. He tried to contact you for a hour straight but you wouldn’t pick up your phone nor did you answer his texts. He knew you were ignoring him, you always did this when you were angry with him. So he started to look for you and after a while he finally found you while you kept crying on a bench.

“Sweetie♦There you are~ You had me worried sick” He had started, while approaching your sniffling form. You didn’t even turn your head to aknowledge him, you just kept looking to the opposite direction. Ow, you truly were upset with him.

“Why did you run away? Are you upset I was talking to that woman? ♠” He inquired. You recnognized in his tone that clear sign of provocation. He knew damn well what he had done, yet he was feigning innocence just to get you to talk to him. _What a clever bastard_. He always played dirty with you.

“You already know what you did” you whispered, still refusing to meet his gaze. Before going out, he had even done your make-up and he had said you looked so beautiful witih it. The colors he had chosen all complimented your features and he had been masterfully talented. Yet now his creation had been smudged out and laid dissolved on your tear stained red cheeks.

“You know I wouldn’t even dream to cheat on you, not even in a million years♤ My heart belongs only to you, you know that”

As always he was trying to cheer you up, yet you seemed inconsolable. You really wanted him to understand that his behaviour was really putting a strain on you.

“You always say that…” You truly sounded miserable.

“(Y/N)” he startled you in that moment, taking your hands in his and making you look at him. He was being so serious in that moment that you didn’t think it was the same Hisoka you had grown to know and love that was speaking to you.

“I swear to you, I only love you” He said, looking you straight in the eyes, solemnity in his voice. You understood that in that moment he really meant what he was saying and your insecurities seemed to finally withdraw from your incessant thoughts.

“I know I keep running off looking for a good opponent, but nobody is like you. Nobody will ever be” He continued, making your heart swell

“I asked you to be mine because what I feel for you is real and even if you have doubts about it, I will always be here to remind you that for me, you are the only person that truly matters”

Now he had taken your face in between his hands, while his long fingers cleaned up the smeared make-up on your cheeks. You couldn’t help but smile at his gesture. He was really being truthful, you felt it in your heart.

“Like that, doll♥ You know I love it when you smile” He was really charming, you had to give him that.

“Why don’t we go home and I do your make-up again? You looked so cute before we went out, even if you always look cute _♥_ I had to restrain myself or I would have devoured you _♥_ _”_

And he was back to make you blush, yet you couldn’t help but smile, feeling much beter about the whole situation. Yes, Hisoka always looked for a worty opponent, but at the end of the day, he was focused only on loving you.

When you both go home, truth to his words, he did your make-up and pampered like a true queen as a way to ask forgiveness for his flirting ways. When he got to do apply the red lipstick on your plump lips, he couldn’t restrain himself anymore and he kissed you so feverishly that when, dazed, he pulled back, your head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. Some of the lipstick had gotten on his lips and he couldn’t help but chuckle, while grasping your chin and passing a tapered finger on your scarlet lips.

“Oh dear, what a mess we’ve made… _♥”_ He uttered, while you kept your dazed gaze on his magnetic golden eyes.

“But I think I prefer you without it, love. We’ve just began our fun, you know… ♡ “

He said, as he went to press his lips with yours again and again.

Needless to say, that night you received another cofirmation of his undying adoration and love for you.

_He, indeed, devoured you, you truly were sweet like cinnamon, afterall._


End file.
